We'll make it through
by clottie
Summary: Morgan Brody has some shocking news, she can't bring herself to tell Greg at first. I suck at summaries (this is my first time doing this... so sue me!) Please R&R its greatly appreciated :) Thanks all!
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Brody sat in the bathroom of her tiny one bedroom apartment. She checked her watch for the millionth time. 10 more seconds, this had been the longest 2 minutes of her life. Time was up, she turned over the pregnancy test. It was positive. How had this happened, they had spent one night together. What was she going to do, she couldn't be a mother, she couldn't take care of a fish! What was Greg going to say? Sure they had been dating for a few months but they couldn't be parents. Would he leave her? After all he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences if he didn't want to. She threw the test in the bin and walked into the living room. She sat down and unlocked her phone; she started to scroll through her contact list. She found Catherine's number and dialed it. Catherine had been like a mother to her since she joined the team, since she had known her since she was a little girl, despite the fact they had lost touch. She asked Catherine if she would come over so that they could talk. They weren't in contact very much anymore but Catherine said she would always be there for her, no matter what.

Half an hour later there was a knock on her door. Morgan stood and opened it "Hey Catherine"

"Morgan!" she exclaimed and pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace. "It's been too long!" That was when she noticed Morgan's eyes were red from crying. "Morgan, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Actually that's why I called you, come and sit down." Morgan patted the sofa next to her. Catherine took a seat next to Morgan

"What's troubling you?"

"Catherine, I have some news." Catherine nodded "Greg and I have been dating for a while."

"That's excellent news, why are you upset?"

"I'm pregnant." Morgan began to tear up again; Catherine pulled her into a protective hug.

"That's wonderful!"

"What if he's not ready for this? I don't want him to leave. I…. I… I think I might…I might be... falling in love with him, and that terrifies me."

"Morgan… You know he was crazy about you from the moment you walked into the lab on your first day! You should talk to him about it, whatever happens I know he'll want you to be happy. If you've been dating what makes you think that he's going to leave?"

"It's a huge responsibility, and he might not be up for that. It was one night Catherine, I wasn't expecting this, and he won't be either. He might freak out and flee the country."

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think? Listen I think you should call him and talk it through. Arrange to meet up and tell him, see what he says, you're going to have to do it sooner or later."

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* both of their phone's rang simultaneously. They both turned to look at each other. "Work." They both said in sync. Morgan wandered into her room to take the call. When she got back into the living room Catherine had just hung up the phone. "Sorry, got to take off."

"That's alright, so do I."

Both women walked out of Morgan's apartment and said goodbye at the building's front door, they headed their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, haven't written in a while. I also really don't understand how to use this website :s I'm used to Wattpad. (I have some stories on there, not CSI but i'd love for some of you to check them out... I'll put up a link to my profile in my Bio, or maybe on here later... or maybe upload them here once I get used to using this website :p )**

**I don't own the characters in this story, or any of the other stuff, not to sure what I'm meant to write. Doesn't belong to me all stuff goes to the rightful owner... hope I did that right, genuinely can't remember what it's meant to be. :/**

**Sorry it's so short too, I find it really difficult to write long chapters, I find i stray from the point I'm trying to make...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and thanks to those who followed and reviewed! I honestly didn't expect a good response so thank you so much :)**

* * *

Morgan arrived at the crime scene where she was greeted by Greg. "Hi." She said, trying to remain herself.

They processed the scene, Morgan only speaking when necessary. Hiding behind the crime, the evidence so she didn't' have to talk about the thing she dreaded the most. When they had finished she jumped into her car and drove straight back to the lab, not wanting to have to talk to anyone. When at the lab she went to drop some hair and blood samples off to trace. She placed the samples on the table and turned to leave when Hodges called her back. "Morgan are you alright?" He was puzzled since she normally stopped to say something to him.

"Fine thanks Hodges."

"You don't seem like yourself, that's all. I'm here if you need to talk Morgan."

"Thanks, that means a lot but it's nothing to worry about." And with that she turned and walked out. She made her way down the morgue. She was deep in thought about her conversation with Catherine earlier that day, and what she was going to say to Greg but she couldn't face the thought of how he would respond. She walked straight into Greg because she was so deep in thought. 'Shit' she thought.

"What's with you?" He asked "You've been acting strange all day."

"What do you mean?" Morgan shrugged, pretending nothing was wrong, she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet.

"You've barely said a word to me all day, and you aren't looking me in the eye right now! Did I do something wrong?" Greg feared he had hurt Morgan's feelings without realising it. The thought he could have hurt her was unbearable, but he couldn't tell her that. Truth be told he had no idea if what they had meant as much to her as it did to him, but all her wanted was for her to be happy, even if that meant he wouldn't be.

"Nothing's wrong…" She muttered and turned to walk away.

"Morgan wait!" He grabbed her wrist and she turned back to face him, still not making eye contact. "You can talk to me about anything; I'm always here for you."

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, she looked straight down. "I can't right now Greg. I have work to do." She rushed off, made her way down the corridor as fast as she could, ignoring Greg calling her name. She headed for the bathroom and once there she proceeded to lock herself into an empty stall. She leaned against the cubicle war and slid down onto the floor, that's when she lost it, all her emotions came flooding out at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! **

**I'm back... yes I was procrastinating so I wrote another chapter. Apologies again for length, I did mention that I like to keep them short, I'm trying to update regularly to compensate for this. Thanks for reviews and follows :) Anyway I don't own CSI or the characters but enjoy! **

She had no idea how long she had been in there for when she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. "Morgan?" It was Finns voice. She didn't respond, she couldn't respond.

Finn entered the bathroom and heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls. "Morgan come out and let's talk." Finn pleaded. There was no response.

Finn noticed the sobs began to die down and after about 5 minutes Morgan gave in, after realising that Finn wasn't going to leave that easily, and slowly unlocked the door to the cubicle whilst remaining sat on the floor. Finn walked towards the stall and sat down next to the younger CSI. She had never been the best when it came to these sort of situations but she tried her best. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?" Morgan shook her head, not feeling able to speak as she had just been able to get her emotions under control. "You can tell me anything Morgan, I want to help." She shook her head again, she hated letting people see her this vulnerable but she just couldn't keep it together. Finn noticed that Morgan had stopped crying; she handed her a tissue. "Hey, why don't you take a minute to clean up and then get to work to try and take your mind off things. I can ask Russell if you can take the rest of the day off if you'd prefer that?"

Morgan wiped away her tears as she stood. "I'll be out in a bit." She said, wanting to resume with work, she knew if she went home she would lose it all over again. Finn walked out leaving Morgan alone in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red, her cheeks tear streaked. She splashed some water onto her face and took a few deep breaths. She fixed her hair to hide her face as much as possible and then she left. She made her way down to the morgue to talk to doc and get notes for her case file.

On her way back from the morgue, she was heading to DNA; Russell beckoned her into his office. She stood in the door way. "Why don't you come and sit down." She complied. "Finn told me what happened earlier, she thought you might want some time to yourself."

"I'm fine thanks Russell." She stood, about to exit.

"Morgan, my door is always open if you want to talk. You can come and see me about anything at all."

She turned and smiled. "Thanks."

She went to the break room and placed her notes on the table. She then went to the fridge to get a drink. "Morgan!"

"Crap Sara you startled me!"

"Sorry. Hey, I heard you weren't quite yourself earlier…"

"Apparently everyone has." Morgan exclaimed, frustrated and touched at the same time.

Nick walked in and saw Morgan standing there. "Morgan are you alright?"

"See." She said to Sara, and then turned to face Nick. "I'm fine thank you, nothing's wrong."

"Well everyone seems to be under the impression that something is." He said.

"Thank you both for your concern, but honestly I'm great. I couldn't be better!"

Greg walked in and the room fell silent. Morgan and Greg's eye's met across the room, but only for a second. She broke eye contact, grabbed her file off the table and walked out of there as fast as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**I feel like I've been updating to often, is this to often? well since there is a lack of length to my writing I hope that's okay... Okay I'm going off on a tangent... Yep. Well anyway I've got 2 paths I might be taking this... R&R please :) Enjoy loyal readers, and thank you... oh and welcome new readers... I'm going to shut up now...**

* * *

Greg, Sara and Nick were left in the break room in stunned silence. Nick was the first to speak, breaking the tension caused by the silence.

"What's with her?"

"I'm not sure; she was acting really weirdly at our crime scene, and when I ran into her. I asked Finn to speak to her earlier" Greg replied.

Finn popped her head through the door as she had heard her name whilst passing by the room. "I heard my name, what's going on?"

"Guys! Give the girl a break, you're probably mis-reading things."

"They're not mis-reading anything Sara. She was a mess earlier."

"How so?" The older male asked

"I shouldn't have said anything." Finn said, thinking she should have kept her mouth shut. The younger woman clearly wanted some privacy, damn, she could at least give her that! She walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Nick asked. He was extremely annoyed.

"I don't know. Clearly something's up!" Greg returned.

"Seriously guys cut it out! If Morgan wants to tell us what's going on then she will. It's not Finn's fault she can't tell us, she's probably just respecting Morgan's wishes, which I hope any of us would do had she asked us to. I'm not getting involved anymore unless she wants me to." And with that Sara walked out of the break room leaving a shocked Nick and Greg.

* * *

Morgan headed towards the DNA lab, her thoughts were still focused on everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

_She'd found out she was pregnant, one of the biggest shocks of her life, she had evaluated the consequences of keeping this baby… she couldn't be a mother could she? How could she tell Greg. Greg. That was her main concern. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her, yet she knew that it was entirely possible, and hell even quite likely. He hadn't asked for this… but then again neither had she. It was a massive responsibility, and sure whilst she wasn't suggesting they get married or move in together, wait maybe they should move in together… that is if she kept the baby, it would make things a lot easier. God. Why was she thinking about them moving in together? She hadn't even told him yet. Shit. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Maybe this wasn't the same for him, maybe he didn't want to be with her forever, maybe it was just a game to him, a onetime thing. Then again Catherine had said that he cared about her… Catherine wouldn't lie would she? But Catherine didn't know everything. Damn. Maybe she was overthinking everything. But what if…_

"Earth to Morgan." She had arrived in DNA and her trail of thought had been abruptly stopped.

"Hey, sorry. I was just thinking. I brought you some samples which need testing; let me know if you find anything." Morgan just drifted out of the room.

She began thinking about what Russell had said and she finally decided that she should go and see him. She knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in."

She walked into the room and took a seat on the chair. "Hey."

"Hey Morgan, what's up?"

"Can I leave early, I… my head just isn't in the right place at the moment and I really need to think some stuff through so it would be great if I could be alone so that I can review everything that I…"

"Morgan. Stop. Say no more, you can go, I'll get someone to work on your case while you're gone."

"Really? Thank you so much Russell!" She practically ran around the desk and gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow! Again, thanks."

"No problem Morgan, but hey, don't make this a regular thing, you're one of my best!" Russell winked at her before she turned to head for the door.

"Don't worry, I won't." Morgan headed out of the door. She went to the locker room and grabbed her phone, coat and keys and then proceeded to her car.

* * *

**Friendly reminder to R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Anyone who knows me will know that I don't like it when things run smoothly, thats not how life works, and besides what fun is that?**

* * *

Greg had been busy documenting photos and writing notes on the case. Russell walked into the room. "Hey Greg, what's up with Morgan?"

"No idea, why?"

"She seemed slightly… off today. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Russell inquired. 

Greg shrugged "Ask Finn."

"I already have, she wouldn't tell me anything."

"Ask Sara."

"Greg, I'm asking you."

"Well I'm telling you that I don't know." Greg walked out of the room, fed up of being questioned. He filed paperwork until the end of his shift and then decided to head home. He started to think over the past months he had spent with Morgan. More specifically he started to think about the past week, what had he done to upset her so much? Maybe her cared too much and she wasn't ready for that. Crap, maybe he pushed her too far after all they had been spending less and less time together after that night. He needed to let her know that he was willing to give her space if she needed it. That's when it hit him, he loved her. He, Greg Sanders, was in love with Morgan Brody. Damn, he couldn't think like that, not if that's why she was so upset today. He had to know where they stood, of course he wasn't going to do it over the phone but she might have been busy. He picked up his phone and dialed Morgan's number, he got her Voicemail.

"Hey Morgan, it's Greg, can you call me back as soon as possible please? I really want to talk. Thanks" He hung up. Oh gosh, did that sound like he was forcing her to talk… he couldn't do much about it now. Okay so he was probably overthinking everything. He decided it was best to call someone who would know what to do about this.

* * *

Morgan arrived back at her apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside she sat down and dialed Catherine's number. The phone rang twice before she heard Catherine's voice on the other end. "Hey, good timing I just got out of work. How did today go?"

"Can you come over? Sorry to bother you like this…"

"I take it that today wasn't great then. Sure I can be there in 10; it's no trouble at all. I'll see you soon." The line went dead.

Morgan got up and put the kettle on. She made herself some herbal tea to calm and relax sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. She found that her mind kept wandering to her run in with Greg earlier that day. _He was so concerned. Maybe I should have told him. No. This is something we need to talk about in private. I'm not that far along and I have only know for a day. This doesn't feel right. I need to tell him. I'm going to tell him, he has the right to know whether or not he wants to be involved. _That settled it she was going to tell him, tonight. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._ There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." Morgan called. Catherine pushed the door open and went to join Morgan on the sofa.

"So, how did the shift go?"

"Honestly not great. Everyone knows something's up."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Listen if you need anything from me just ask." Catherine wanted to be there for Morgan, she needed someone to depend on, now more than ever. "Do you want me to stop by the lab sometime? They're all old friends, I'd love to catch up, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It might make things easier on you."

"You would do that for me?" Morgan wasn't used to someone putting her first.

"Of course, if you'd like me to then I'd be more than happy."

"Thanks Catherine. Do you mind staying here tonight though? I just really don't feel like being alone."

"Why don't you come to mine?" Catherine suggested "There's a spare room." Catherine wanted Morgan to feel more comfortable and at home around her, and she figured that having her over would help.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, why don't you pack a bag and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Wait." Catherine turned back to face the blonde. "Can you take my things to yours? I'll drive over myself, there's something I want to do first."

Catherine nodded. "I'll see you at mine"

* * *

**Please review, it means so much to me when you do :D **


End file.
